


Infinity's Child

by Elenduen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky might have a pregnancy kink, Doting surrogate Dad Bucky, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Mpreg, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Practically no plot, Pregnant Tony, Tony Saves the universe, Written because I have an obsession with Mpreg, immaculate conception, infinity war fix-it, team as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: Tony knows that the universe hates him. He has always known that. So he really shouldn't be surprised by this. But hey! He is. After all, how could he have ever predicted that the Infinity Stones would impregnate HIM with their child?The Infinity Stones impregnate Tony after he kills Thanos. The team makes peace with Tony and the Governments and come back to America, and Bucky is all over taking care of Tony, and the two of them grow closer as the pregnancy progresses, resulting in Bucky becoming the baby's other Father, because no way in hell is Tony the Mother.





	Infinity's Child

Tony Stark already knew that the Universe hated him. 

He had known that the first time Howard raised his hand while stinking of whiskey. He knew it when Ty Stone took advantage of him in college while he was drunk. He knew it when his parent died in a car accident, and again when he found out that it wasn’t an accident but in fact murder by Cap’s bestest best friend forever, Bucky Barnes. 

He’d known it when he got a chest full of shrapnel in Afghanistan, and when he’d been awake during the surgery to fit him with the first electromagnet. 

He absolutely knew it, when Cap and Barnes left him to die in Siberia after kicking the crap out of him. 

So, really, he shouldn’t have been surprised when more shit happened rain down on his life. 

But, in his defence, there was no way possible that he could ever have predicted that he would end up pregnant. 

 

But oh, yes. The Universe that hated him also had a sense of humour, and a rather questionable idea on what anatomy was appropriate for carrying the blessed child, or whatever it was, the Goddamn Infinity Stones saw fit to place in his abdomen. 

Really, just fuck his life, fuck his whole fucking life, because he was so done with all this shit. 

Especially the part where he had altered body parts, stretch marks, needed to pee every ten fucking minutes, cried over stupid things, couldn’t drink coffee, and had a weird craving for mini chedders dipped in peanut butter. 

But really, why him? Why did these fucked up things keep happening to him? 

“Because they really couldn’t happen to anyone else.” That had been Rhodey’s oh so helpful insight, as he’d been a good bro and massaged Tony’s throbbing and swollen feet, and yes, that was another thing, why did his feet get bigger? He wasn’t carrying the infant there, so why did his feet expand so much he went up two shoe sizes, and don’t even mention his ass, he swore that his ass was competing with his belly for size right now, and oh yes, lets not forget the fact he had developed actual, mother-fucking breasts, with nipples that leaked milk. 

No, not milk, Colostrum. 

Stephen Strange had been so good pointing that out to Tony. Smug bastard. Standing there all groomed facial hair and slim, sleek, snarky perfection, while Tony couldn’t get his pants over his knees right now!

Hadn’t he suffered enough? 

How much did one guy have to go through to satisfy cosmic powers, or whatever the fuck was up there? 

Why did he have to be the one to chest full of metal, or shield to the chest, or impregnated by sentient stones? 

Right. Because he was the one who had been dumb enough to liberate said stones from that over-grown black-current Thanos, bleed all over them from his impressive stab would, curtsey of the over-grown black current, and be deemed worthy of carrying their sacred offspring. 

Worthy his once perky ass! 

Somehow, some way, he would turn back time and make sure that some other fucker ended up knocked up by those bastard stones! 

Maybe Cap. Let his perfect, enhanced body be corrupted and damaged forever by the Universes Child. But then again, knowing that bastard, he’d probably come through the entire pregnancy glowing and serene, with his perfect fucking six pack snapping back a second after the kid popped out.

No, Strange. Smug bastard wouldn’t be so smug if he couldn’t fit into his weird ass tunic thing. But then he’d probably magic it so it would fit. Fucking magic.

He’d go with Wanda or Natasha, but frankly he wouldn’t subject the child to either of them. Clint was too much of an idiot, though Tony was feeling friendlier towards the bird-brain. Clint had apologised profusely for what he’d said in the Raft. Let Rhodey punch him without retaliating and waited on Tony hand and foot since he’d become pregnant. 

Perhaps Sam, but he was so whiny that he’d probably be a total little bitch through out the whole nine months. Scott would definitely have a nervous break-down. Fuck only knows what Banner would do. 

T’Challa would be okay, and he could make the baby an actual Prince, so he was a viable option, but Tony doubted that the Dora would allow their King to be impregnated by mystical objects that didn’t even have the decency to offer child support or a fucking orgasm before they implanted their spawn inside him. 

Vision? Well, not human and not capable of reproduction in any sense of the term. 

Tony would never damn Rhodey to the hell that was gestation. 

Peter was out of the question. That kids life was fucked up enough without adding Teen Pregnancy to the mix. 

Thor, well, it seemed Asgardian gender was really weird and male pregnancy happened quite often. Loki had in fact been knocked up by a horse and given birth to a horse. Tony was so not going there, because, hello! Mind boggling.

So that left Barnes, and, well, he had suffered enough. Plus, he was being all, nineteen Forties, doting surrogate Dad and was all about taking care of the unmarried Mother/Father, who had been one-night-stand-ed and left knocked up by the Infinity Stones, that was Tony Stark. 

All in all, after thinking it through, Tony supposed that Rhodey was right. It could only happen to him and he only had himself to blame. 

 

***

 

After Stephen, the dick, had given Thanos the Time stone, Thanos had been about to teleport or shimmer or whatever the fuck it was he did, and fuck off to earth to get the mind stone from Vision, Tony had charged after him, still bleeding from his stab wound and got caught up in the portal, wormhole, thing that was left in Thanos’ wake. 

He'd crashed down onto the battle field that Wakanda had become, just in time to see Thanos smashing his way through The Avengers and about to rip the mind stone from Vision’s head. 

Already bleeding to death, Tony hadn’t even thought about what the consequences would be to him, he had torn the nanotech arch reactor from his chest and set it to overload, ran across the body and debris strew ground, launched himself onto Thanos’ back and jammed the arch reactor onto the bastard’s arm, wedging it between the flesh and the glove.

Thanos had not had time to protect himself, nor to pull the reactor out and the explosion that followed had created a twenty feet deep crater in the middle of Wakanda, while also blowing Thanos’ arm clean off. 

As luck, or rather shit luck, would have it. Tony had survived the blast, maybe because his body had been shielded by Thanos’ bulk at the time, and had come too laying on the ground, with the severed arm and glove at his side. 

Thanos had been roaring in pain, gripping at his mutilated limb and been getting to his feet to charge Tony and retrieve his glove. 

Tony had forced himself upright, grabbed the glove and prized the severed arm out of it, bleeding all over the metal and the stones as he did so. 

With Thanos only a few steps away from him, Tony had reacted on instinct and shoved the glove on his own hand feeling jolt go through him like he’d been electrocuted, and he’d been told by Vision later, that for a second his eyes had glowed and blue/white energy had seemed to pulse through his veins. 

As an enraged Thanos reached out to grab him, Tony thrust the glove forward, his fist clenched and the stone glowing brightly, punching his fist right through Thanos’ chest and grabbing a hold of his heart. 

They froze like that, Tony standing before the giant, like David before Goliath, magic energy surging around them. Then Thanos huge hand came down to crush Tony’s skull, only the blow never fell. Vision was behind Tony, and he caught Thanos hand before it could strike him, holding his wrist in a powerful grip that not even the titan could break. He lay his free hand on Tony’s shoulder, supporting him, and the stone in his forehead glowing like an ember, adding the power of the mind stone to glove. 

With a deafening roar of Thanos’ name, Thor came crashing down behind the Titan, bringing his newly forged axe down on the centre of Thanos’ head, splitting it in two and killing the Titan. 

As Thanos’ body crumpled to the ground, Tony and Vision remained standing, the stones pulsing and surging with energy as they sought to undo what Thanos had done. 

On Vormer, Gamora inhaled and sat up, her body shimmering from the planet to appear in Wakanda, along with Loki, and all the fallen Wakandan Warriors rising up, alive once more. 

The wound on Tony’s abdomen healed, the blood evaporating as if it had never been there, and he felt something warm and precious flutter inside of him just before the stones became dormant again and he fainted into Visions arms. 

 

***

 

When Tony had awoken, he had been in the Wakandan medical ward, with all the Avengers, save Scott and Clint, the Guardians of the Galaxy, Loki, Strange, Peter, Rhodey, T’Challa, and his sister Shuri around his bed, all looking bewildered and amazed. 

“Aww, did you all worry about me that much?” Tony had teased, sitting up and taking the glass of water that Rhodey had mutely handed to him. 

“Err Tony, there’s something we need to talk about.” Steve had said, looking nervous.

“Well surely, after saving the universe, it can’t be that bad,” Tony had said.

“You might want to rethink that, when you hear this,” Rhodey murmured, looking to Shuri, who looked to Strange, obviously not wanting to be the one to tell Tony. 

“What?” Tony cried, “What is it?” 

“Umm Stark, Tony, the thing is, the infinity stones are more than just stones, they are in fact sentient and capable of thought and action.” Stephen explained, looking very uncomfortable and taking his time to chose each word, “They are very complex and when combined they are capable of the unimaginable, of making the impossible possible.” 

“Uh-huh, and this matters, why?” Tony had drawled, 

“It matters because, well, because they have chosen you to be their… uh vessel.” Stephen stammered, his cheeks flushing as he did so. 

“Vessel for what?” 

“Their child.” Stephen said, forcing a smile, “The Stones have created a mystical child and impregnated you with it.”

Tony had stared at the man, wondering if he had in fact gone insane. But then as he slowly looked around the room, met each and every face of every person who would not meet his eyes, he knew that Strange was not insane. 

“What. The. Fuck?” He managed to ground out, feeling like he was going to have a heart attack/psychotic episode. 

“You’re pregnant, Stark.” Natasha said, with her usual bluntness. 

“Congratulations!” Peter offered, and Tony just threw his head back into the pillow with a deep and heart felt cry. 

“Fuck my entire fucking life!”

 

***

 

What followed the revelation of Tony’s pregnancy were arguments about whether or not he should continue the pregnancy. 

With half of the Avengers, Guardians, and Norse Gods, for him to continue the pregnancy, “It is a mystical child, a precious being created by higher powers, of course he must continue it.”

And the other half against this and saying he must terminate for the good of his health. 

“Screw you Strange, if it is so precious, why don’t you do some hocus pocus and get the kid out of him and into yourself?” 

“The stones have chosen him, they have deemed him worthy of this great task.”

“he doesn’t have the parts to do this!”

“Actually he does. The scans we’ve done have shown that an orifice is forming between his anus and testicles, that is likely where the infant shall exit his body.”

 

At some point Tony just stopped listening and buried his head into the pillows, wishing everyone away and determinedly pretending that none of this was actually happening. 

 

The pretence had worked until he’d awoken a few hours later with the desperate need to vomit. Morning sickness. Great. Showing up just hours after the immaculate conception, wasn’t he just the luckiest guy in the world?

Of course Tony could have ended it all there. Told Shuri he didn’t want to go through with this and had an abortion arranged, but something inside him (Not the baby) just couldn’t go through with that. So, he decided to continue the pregnancy, which began his nine months of hell. 

 

***

The first trimester was spent vomiting, going off all meat products to the point that he couldn’t even stand the smell of them, developing his weird craving for peanut butter covered mini chedders, and having to wean himself off coffee and suffer through drinking herbal and fruit teas. 

Yeah thanks Banner, they all taste like cat piss, or highly sweetened bog water. 

And then there was the bloating, the heartburn and indigestion, the sore breasts, and why, why did he have to get breasts? Couldn’t the Universe just let him catch one break and let him bottle feed the kid?  
Also planning on how he was going to deal with this publicly, and was told in no uncertain terms by Pepper, 

“No Tony, you cannot go into hiding for six months and come back when he or she is born, I will not pretend to be your baby momma and wear a false belly for six months, I don’t care if you can custom make me one, I am not wearing it. No you cannot claim to have found him or her on the doorstep, nor that you created him or her in a lab and grew them in an artificial uterus.” 

So, really there was no choice but to go with the truth and tell the entire world that he was pregnant. 

At the start of the second trimester, when the bloated belly he’d been dealing with/ignoring the existence of, developed into an actual bump, Pepper dragged him to a press conference to tell the world of what was happening. 

Well, if the I Am Iron Man had created a Media Storm, then this created a tsunami. 

To Tony’s surprise though, the majority were supportive, The Westboro Baptist Church condemned him, but then they condemned everyone for everything, so he really didn’t give a fuck. The Inquisitor ran a theory that he was in fact not a man and had been passing for one all these years, that Howard had wanted a boy and forced Tony to pretend to be one. 

Tony didn’t even bother responding to that, because really? What the fuck? How many full frontal picks of him naked were on the internet? How was this even a topic of conversation? 

Several magazines wanted to do bump pics of him as he got bigger and get his take on what it was like to a pregnant man. 

Talk show hosts wanted to interview him, and news programmes ran segments on the world reaction to a Male Immaculate Conception. 

On a plus side, one of the biggest makers of maternity wear contacted him and offered to tailor make Manternity clothing for him, free of charge, all he had to do was give them the publicity of saying that was what he was wearing in front of a few reporters, which he happily did, and began to wear their specially tailored clothing as he entered his fifth month, and couldn’t get anywhere near his normal clothing. 

 

By his sixth month the team was back in America with full pardons. 

One of the good things about being pregnant, was that people felt they had to be nice to him. Even Secretary Asshole Ross was nicer than normal. This was definitely a bonus when it came to getting the Government to agree to the pardons. 

The having to be nice to Tony also worked with the Avengers, no one was allowed to be mean to him, upset him, or do anything but be supportive and doting towards him. Which was why Wanda got sent to the opposite side of the compound to keep her out of his way, and if he came into a room, she was forced to vacate it, since she still hated him with a passion and her magic went crazy when he was around. 

“You could hurt Tony, or the baby, Wanda. We can’t take the risk. Until you learn control, you need to stay away from them.” Tony so wanted to capture that moment of Steve standing before the sulky brat, hands on his hips, full Captain America is disappointed in you, expression on his face, as he gave her a dressing down. 

Being waited on by the team was nice, in fact it was wonderful. He had to only mention a desire for something, and they all bolted to get whatever he wanted. Made sure he always had the most comfortable seats, plenty of pillows to support his aching back, massaged his feet, fanned him when he was flushed, brought him snacks and drinks without a word of complaint, and listened to his hormonal rants, offering condolences for his stretch marks, assured him that his ass wasn’t huge (Liars he knew it was) and let him cry on their shoulders when the stupid hormones reduced him to tears. 

They also accompanied him to Lamaze classes, taking it to turns to be the ones to sit through them with him, learning about the breathing exercises, what to expect during the labour, and how best to get Tony through it. 

Bucky was even brave enough to sit through the horror movie, that was the very graphic birthing video he was given, to see exactly what would happen. 

Honestly. That was more traumatizing than Saw 3 and Hostel! 

There was more blood, and screaming, and body parts on display than in the most horrific horror movie he had ever seen!

“Well just think of it this way Doll.” Bucky had soothed, as Tony had a quiet nervous breakdown besides him. “After all of that is over, you get a beautiful baby that will be yours forever.”

Yeah, great, he still had to go through all the screaming, and panting, and sweating, and things dilating, and blood and other fluids spurting everywhere part. 

“We’ll be right there with you, Honey. All the way. I promise.” This was why Bucky was Tony’s current favourite, and the one he’d be having holding his hand throughout the labour, the man was so great he didn’t even mind when Tony fell asleep on him, even though he must weigh like half a ton now. 

“Its twenty pounds Tony, not half a ton. There is a big difference there.”

Yeah right Pepper, is it your body that’s expanding like a friggin’ hot air balloon? 

He even carried Tony to bed and tucked him in, even staying with him, when Tony said that he had to get up in the night to pee, and needed help getting up and down now, and didn’t so much as question that Tony needed him to spoon him so he would have warmth against his back throughout the night, so it wouldn’t hurt so much. 

Super soldier snuggles were the best kind of snuggles and seeing Bucky shirtless was like a walking porn add. 

The third trimester turned out to be even more horrific than the first had been. Okay he wasn’t vomiting, but instead he was getting constantly kicked in the kidneys, ribs, and ever other body part that the child saw fit to use as a football. 

“He is so active in there, isn’t he?” Steve exclaimed, his hands, on Tony’s protruding belly. For some reason, since the baby had begun to move, his belly had been declared public property and everyone had the right to touch it whenever they wanted. 

“He’s going to be a handful when he arrives?” 

“Like he isn’t already?” Tony grumbled, opening another pack of chedders and taking the cap of the jar of peanut butter. 

“Oooohhh, lets see if he kick the chedders off the bump!” 

“What…?” Tony had barely finished the sentence before Steve had a handful of chedders and was placing them on Tony’s belly, encouraging the baby to kick them off, cheering every time that he did so. 

Great. He had now gone from being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, to a football pitch! Could his life actually suck anymore? 

Apparently yes, since his already thoroughly squashed bladder became even more crushed and he needed to pee every ten minutes. His ankles swelled up into cankles, his stretch marks seemed to spread like weeds, he was either suffering constipation or diarrhoea since the baby was not only squashing his bladder, but his bowel too. 

By his eighth month the joyous water retention spread from his ankles to the whole of his body, leaving him feeling like a water balloon, and yes Pepper it is that bad, I can’t see where my neck finishes and my jaw begins, my cheeks look like a frickin’ chipmunks! 

 

Since bending was now a complete impossibility he had to have the team help him put on his socks and shoes, cut his toe nails, and get in and out of the bath. 

Baths he discovered were a blessing of marble and hot soapy water that soothed his aching, water logged muscles. He’d never been much of a bath person before, preferring to shower, but at eight months gone, he was prepared to live in his bath tub, since it was the one place he felt comfortable for more than five minutes. 

Maybe it was because he was turning into a beached whale? 

Bucky was the one who helped him in and out of the bath the most, and Tony would be loving that a whole lot more, if his body hadn’t been turned into a swollen parody of his former glory, plus he was horny as hell and not getting any. Not even with his own hand since he couldn’t reach past his belly to get to his neglected cock, hell, he even had to pee sitting down! 

 

“You know, I think I have figured out why people go on to have more than one of these little buggers?” he said to Bucky, as the soldier helped him out of the bath and began to dry him off with a huge fluffy towel. 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah. It’s the lack of sex they have during pregnancy and the months after the birth, because they are too exhausted to do anything but sleep. When they are actually capable of doing it again, they have been sex starved for like months, and when they start doing it again, its like a sex overload, they are teenagers having their first time again, they are super horny and super crazy and forget what sex leads to, and so they end up with another one.”

“Huh. I never thought of that.” Bucky mused, going to get the cocoa butter to rub into Tony’s skin, “But I think you are mistaken about at least part of that theory.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“The no sex during pregnancy. I’m sure loads of people are doing it.” 

“Well I’m not. I haven’t in months.” Tony grumbled, “I’m starting to forget what an orgasm is!” 

“Well you could always have sex with someone, Doll. Its not like you have to remain celibate until the little one pops out.”

“Yeah right, who would want to have sex with a baby factory?” 

“I would!”

Tony looked down at Bucky, well peered over his belly at the man on his knees before him, staring up at him with blue/grey eyes will with honest desire for Tony in his fully pregnant state. 

“Oh, I swear to God that if you are fucking with me…”

“Not fucking with you.” Bucky said, holding his hands up, or his hand and the cocoa butter bottle, “I want to be fucking you, but of you’re not up for tha…” 

Bucky did not get to finish that sentence, since Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bedroom and the next several hours were spent getting to know each other far more intimately, and whoa! Who knew there were so many positions for pregnant people? 

“Did Hydra upload the karma sutra to your head, or send you on a sex guru course or something?” Tony asked, as they lay under the rumpled sheets, enjoying the afterglow, 

“No. They actively discouraged intimate relationships.” Bucky replied, making Tony snort with laughter, “I actually went through this terrible dry spell that lasted seventy years. At one time I was pretty sure that my balls had dropped off from disuse, and my Cock had decided to seek employment elsewhere since it was doing nothing but getting pissed around!”

Tony sputtered with laughter, and gazed at Bucky with utter amazement, “How did you get to be so perfect?” he asked, “You’re funny, your charming, you’re a freakin’ ninja in bed, and you’re hot as hell!”

Bucky shrugged and gave Tony cocky grin, drawling out, “Just lucky I guess.” He ran his metal hand up Tony’s thigh, giving it a squeeze, “So whaddya say, Doll, ready for another go?” 

Tony arched his brows, “After an eight months celibacy, what do you think, Snow flake?”

 

***

 

Having an actual sex life again got Tony through the remainder of his eighth month, and into his ninth, without him going completely insane or deciding to destroy the entire planet. 

Then his blood pressure spiked up and Strange and Banner decided to put him on bed rest until the baby came, and that wouldn’t have been so bad, except the forbade sex. All sex. Not even oral was allowed. 

So Tony had to spend his final three weeks in bed, bored out of skull, doing nothing but watching Netflix on his tablet, since he was forbidden any work at all, and watching his belly growing impossibly larger before it dropped towards his pelvis and the head engaged. 

Surely this was the time for the birth. The head was down, he was forty weeks, it was show time. Right? 

Wrong. 

Forty-one weeks. Aching everywhere, not able to move he was so heavy, starving hungry but not able to stomach more than a few mouthfuls at a time, and so ready for this to be over with. 

“You know sex is a great way to start labour?”

“No, Tony.”

“Really it is, you can be slow and take your time and, the baby will get the idea that I want my body back…”

“No, Tony. No sex, just rest.”

“I hate being pregnant!”

Forty-one weeks, four days.

“Come on, get out of me already!” 

“It’ll come when its ready, just chill, okay?” 

“Oh, that’s easy for you to say, Captain fucking not pregnant! Try carrying an extra thirty-five pounds on your front and see how easy it is to chill!” 

“Spicy food can kick start labour, so I got you nachos with extra chilli.”

Twenty minutes later, Clint had been banned from bringing Tony anything, while Bucky was holding back his hair, as Tony vomited into a bucket. 

“I really fucking hate this!”

Forty-one weeks, six days.

“You know, Mr Stark, a friend of mine at school said that her aunt actually carried for a full forty-three weeks?”

“Unless you want to die before you turn nineteen, leave!”

Forty-Two weeks.

Waters breaking. Finally the nightmare ends. 

Wrong, the nightmare has just begun. 

 

***

 

Tony’s waters broke during the night, flooding the bed and waking Bucky before Tony let out his first yelp of pain. 

Jumping into action, Bucky got Tony up from the bed, quickly cleaned up, and changed into a night shirt that had been bought especially for this, had Friday alert everyone of what was happening, and then got Tony down to the medical bay, where Banner and Strange were setting up. 

“Okay, so how far apart are the contractions?” 

“Um, I’ve had on…ohhh ohhh fucking Christ I fucking hate this!”

“Breathe Doll, just breathe.”

“I am fucking breathing, I would be dead if I were not fucking breathing!”

“Alright, we’re in the first stage of labour, this could be a while.” Strange said, while Tony crushed Bucky’s human hand and continued to curse. 

“Getting up and walking is a good way to ease labour pain and speed up the process.” Banner said, not even flinching when he got the stink eye from Tony.

“Walk? Are you blind or just stupid? I cannot even stand, let alone walk, pregnant people do not walk, Banner, they waddle, painfully!” 

“It will help.” Strange offered, 

“And who asked you, Merlin?”

 

Despite his protests, Tony was gotten up from the bed and walked around the compound, being supported by Bucky and Steve, since they were the only ones he trusted would be strong enough to support his weight if he fell. 

“You know, in some cultures, the mother eats the placenta?” 

“Thanks Scott, I so never needed to know that.”

“Cats purr while they are in labour.” This came from Sam, who promptly shut up and hurried away to get Tony more ice, when the Billionaire gave him a look that would have made Thanos piss his pants.

 

“I am not having an enema!” 

“Tony, it’s for your own good. You are going to be pushing a lot down there, you don’t want to accidentally crap, do you?” 

“No, enema!”

“It can help speed up the labour.”

“No enema!”

 

Five hours later…

“Give me the fucking enema and get this thing out of me, NOW!”

Ten hours later…

“I thought you said it speeded things up.”

“It’s only been fifteen hours Tony, eighteen to twenty eight is normal.”

“TWENTY-EIGHT HOURS?”

“It’s okay Doll, we’re all here for you,” Bucky reassured him, 

“Yeah, Tony, is their anything we can do for you?”

“How about you do this for me?”

Thirty hours later…

“That’s it, push down now, push down, I can see the head, just keep pushing.”

“I am fucking pushing Strange, you worthless bastard, what do you think I am doing?” 

“Breathe Doll, breathe, relax and just go with it.”

“I can’t do this, I’m too tired, I can’t… oh fuck me, I fucking hate this!” 

“Now, bear down Tony, nearly there, nearly there, you are crowning right now.”

“Oh my God, Honey, I can see the head, I can see the head!” Bucky cried, 

“Just a little more Tony, and you’re there.” Banner encouraged, “Wait for the contraction and…”

“Mother fucker!”

“That’s it, keep going… The head is out and here come the shoulders. Don’t stop Tony, don’t stop.”

“You can do it Doll, just keep on going, you are amazing!”

An ear splitting shriek filled the air, and all the Avengers burst into the delivery room, just in time to see a bloody baby girl being placed in Tony’s arms. 

“Oh my God!” Sam cried, 

“That’s incredible.” Natasha whispered,

“Should there be so much blood?” Rhodey asked, his nose wrinkling,

“Shut up, yes it’s normal.” Clint replied, he had done this three times already, and only fainted once!

“Is that the umbilical cord? It’s fucking huge!” Scott exclaimed, he had not been present during his daughter’s delivery, having fainted at the first sight of her head coming out.

“No swearing in front of the baby!” Vision scolded,

“She is so sweet, she looks like you Tony,” Pepper said, sniffing back tears,

“Can I hold her, Mr Stark?” Peter asked,

“Later Peter, let him be for now,” Rhodey said, patting the lads shoulder,

“See, honey, I told you, you could do it.” Bucky whispered to Tony, kissing his cheek,

“She’s so perfect, Bucky, look, she’s so perfect and tiny!” Tony half laughed, half wept.

“What are you going to call her?” Steve asked, his eyes glittering with unshed tears.

“Alexandra.” Tony replied, “It means defender of mankind. Alexandra Maria Jamie Stark.”

“Jamie?” Bucky whispered, looking surprised and moved,

“Yeah Jamie. For her other Father.” Tony said,

"Other Father?" Rhodey asked,

"Yes, other Father. I am not being called Mom, even if I did give birth, I am Dad and Bucky is Papa." Tony said, very firmly, then winced and let out a groan.

“What, whats happening?” Bucky cried, looking to Strange and Banner,

“Fuck me, he’s not having twins is he?” Clint cried.

“No, jackass, its just the placenta.” Banner drawled, rolling his eyes, “How about you give Tony some space, and let us deal with this and clean him and little Alexandra up, hmm?”

 

Not wanting to see the placenta delivered, they all filed out into the corridor, while Tony pushed the placenta out of his body, and Banner went with Bucky to clean up Alexandra and dress her in a cute little Iron Man onesie, then gave an exhausted Tony a bed bath, got him dressed in a pair of loose comfy pyjamas and put back to bed, with Alexandra in his arms. 

“So? Was it all worth it in the end?” Bucky asked, sitting on the side of the bed, his arm about Tony’s shoulders and his free hand stroking Alexandra’s cheek.

“Totally worth it.” Tony replied, “In fact, to have more of her, I’d do it all again right now!”

As Tony gazed at his new born daughter, whom Stephen said would develop the powers of the infinity stones as she grew, he figured that maybe, just maybe, the Universe didn’t hate him after all, and maybe, when all things considered, it might just like him the tiniest bit.

 

The End


End file.
